In the Shores of Lake Wannaweep
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: While on their way to stow what they can do the Middleton cheer squad are forced to spend the night in an abandoned camp, all the while Ron is freaking out. Is there a reason for this or is Ron just being Ron. This is an AU of the second episode of the show, 'Sink or Swim.' I hope you like this retelling.


**In the Shores of Lake Wannaweep**

 **An; Hello dear fans and friends, this is the first of several ship fic for the contestants of 'Step Up'. more people have asked for a RonTara shipfic so I hope this meats your expectations. The one I write after this will be a Rongo fic then a RonBon so stay tuned.**

 **Now on to the show, this is a story that's been running threw my head for a while now so I hope you enjoy it. Ron and the Middleton cheer leaders , while on their way to a competition, have a flat and have to stop over for the night at the one place Ron always wished he would never again have to visit. Camp Wannaweep. This will be an AU of the episode 'Sink or Swim'. I have no right to, nor have I created, any of the characters in or the show of Kim Possible.**

 **And as always. Please Read, Review and, Enjoy!**

It had been a long bus ride to the cheer competition that was being held in a town just outside the state lines. The whole squad had been singing the Middleton anthem the whole ride up and Tara had found it amusing watching as Mr. Barkin did his best to keep his temper under control.

More amusing than that however was just how into it Ron was getting. While the boy had more than a few annoying tendencies to him Tara found him to be funny, sometimes. She listened in on the conversation that he was having with his Beast friend Kim.

Kim was every bit the perfect girl that many thought her to be. Intelligent and athletic enough to be the captain of the squad, and add that to her side job of running around the world saving people from psychos and natural disasters and no one, Tara included, understood why she let someone like Ron hang around her.

"Look Kim I'm just getting tired of everyone thinking they..." Ron's rant was cut short as he looked out the window and suddenly turned far more pale, his eyes widening as though he had just seen the devil himself sitting in a tree.

Fast as lightning Ron grabbed Kim's purse and pulled out the kimmunicator. Tara heard the beginnings of a greeting from what sounded like a child on the other end when Ron interrupted him. "Wade I need a map of where we are now!"

"Ron what's..."

"Now man we don't have time to chit chat!" Ron yelled in a frightened voice, scaring Wade a little as the young computer genius pulled up a map. Tara was beginning to think that Ron might just pass out with how little color his face had. "Barkin, drive faster..."

Barkin had finally had enough noise for one day and snapped, "Look Stoppable, you need to..."

Ron was at the front of the bus faster than anyone had ever seen someone move, even Kim was impressed. "Mr. Barkin look at me," he said in a frightenly dark tone, "we are entering cursed grounds and you do NOT want to be here after dark! Drive this thing as fast as it can go and don't stop for anything!"

Seeing the seer terror in Ron's eyes unnerved Barkin enough the he did what he was told. Calming slightly Ron walked back to the back of the bus, and sat down curled up like a cadged animal. Bonnie, the ever sweet and eloquent queen bee that she was, said, "What's wrong with you now you freak?"

"Wannaweep."

Everyone one the bus was instantly confused. "Ron, what are you talking about?" Kim asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "What about... Camp Wannaweep..." A light bulb clicked as she realized what was going on. "Easy Ron, we're just going to pass threw quickly and that will be the end of it."

"Uh, Kim?" Tara asked the question everyone was thinking, "What is Camp Wannaweep?"

"Hell on earth," Ron said in a dark tone as he slowly looked up watching as the welcome sign passed by, "the worst summer of my life and the source of every phobia I have! I swore that I would near return and now it's trying to draw me back in."

Bonnie groaned as she face palmed, "Oh please, can you stop being dramatic for one second!" Bonnie opened her mouth to say something else when the sound of two loud popes could be heard.

"EVASIVE MANUVERS PEOPLE!" Barkin shouted as he did his best to keep the bus on it's wheels. While all the girls screamed and held onto the seats Ron calmly sat as his look darkened. Tara's grip loosed and she found herself being flung out of her seat only to be pulled into Ron's arms, this of course caused her to blush.

Finally being able to stop the bus Barkin yelled out, "Status report!" Every girl in the bus gave a sound off save for Tara who still couldn't over come her blush and Ron who was slowly becoming more freaked out, pulling Tara in closer like she was a stuffed animal to a five year old.

"Let her go you loser!" Bonnie yelled as she was about to smack him but before she could his arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. Ron blinked slowly before letting the girls go and walked to the front of the bus.

"We got two flats, looks like we need to call for help. Stoppable," Barkin said as he turned to the near catatonic boy in the front seat. "Do you know if there is a phone near by?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Yeah... there's one in there."

Barkin really didn't like this side of Ron, the boy had always been on the skittish side but this was ridiculous. "You take the lead, get us to the phone." Ron didn't move in inch. "Stoppable, you need to take the lead here."

The bus was silent for a moment before Ron spoke up, still not turning away from his lap, "You will follow my instructions, do exactly what I say?"

"Yes," Barkin confirmed, doing everything in his power to hold back his military instincts. Nothing about this seemed right and the boy's attitude was not helping things.

This time Ron did look up, right into Kim's eyes, "Everyone?" Kim gave a slight sigh before nodding. "Alright first rule; buddy system, find a buddy and stick with them. everything in that camp tried to kill be as a child and it's a safe bet they're going to try again. Bonnie with Tara, Crystal with Hope, Jessica with Liz, Marcella with Kim and Mr. Barkin with me."

"Why thoughs match ups?" Kim asked, a little hurt that Ron didn't want to by her buddy.

"Tara and Bonnie are best friends, same with Liz and Marcella, Crystal and Hope are the class gossips so they'll have plenty to talk about, and I really don't think Jessica will want a male buddy when I comes to bathroom breaks." Ron said without blinking an eye, though everyone else did in shock. That was sound logic and it was coming from Ron Stoppable.

"Second rule; we get the hell out of there as fast as possible, if the phone works we get on the bus and stay there, if not we drive on the damn flats as far as we can go."

It didn't take long for the group to find the phone, Ron had long sense memorized the path to it. Barkin tried a few times but grumbled as he hung up. "The line's dead, looks like we're going to have to make camp here and walk tomorrow." he said.

"Wrong," Ron snapped, "we leave, you already said that you would follow what I said and I say we need to leave."

"Sorry Stoppable but we are not going to try and drive on two flat tires, it's not safe especially at night."

"You'd rather stay here?!" Ron got a stoney response from everyone. "Fine I'll sleep in the bus and bury what ever is left of you in the morning." Ron got no more than a step when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy system Ron," Kim said with a soft smile, "Rule one remember." To Kim's surprise Ron glared at her before walking further into the camp, breaking off tree branches as he did so. "Oh Ron."

"What's with the freak?" Bonnie asked.

Kim glared at the other girl, "Don't call him that. This place terrified Ron when he went here, it really scared him. In... more ways than one..." By the time the others caught up to Ron he had thrown all the branches he had collected into a ring and started a fire. "Wow Ron, good work on the fire."

"First thing they teach you," Ron said in a monotone as he sat on a log. Kim sat on one side of him and Tara on the other.

"So what was so bad about this place anyway?" Tara asked, finally regaining control over her blush. "You said it was the cause of all your 'phobia's?"

Taking a deep breath Ron poked the fire and said, "Cabin infestation for starters, on more than one occasion I would wake up to bugs trying to carry me off to a nest." Bonnie sniggered but Kim quickly elbowed her in the side. "Then there's the lake..."

"Lake?" Liz asked in excitement.

"Yep, vibrant green water that smells like a sewage treatment plant full of fish that like to glow a night." Ron said sarcastically, seeing the color leave the girls faces. "I never swan in that lake but I knew a kid that did. His name was Gil and he was one of the biggest bullies I've ever had. Turned the whole camp against me." Ron reached up and held his right shoulder as he sighed, "Sticks and stones."

"Oh," Tara said feeling bad for the boy, "They called you names?"

Ron let out a bitter laugh as he said, "Yeah, while they were pelting me with sticks and stones. Gil had a way of manipulating people into doing what he wanted them to and getting away with it. To this day I still have no idea how he got the counselors to think putting that damn monkey into my cabin was a good idea."

Hope gulped slightly, already knowing that this wasn't going to be a funny story, asked, "What monkey?"

"The camp mascot," Ron said as he noticed Tara shiver from the cold. Taking a small gulp Ron pulled of his team sweat shirt, which left him in only a muscle shirt. Everyone gasped when they saw the scars on his back, slash marks and teeth gouges covered every inch of his back.

Ron handed a stunned Tara his shirt as he said, "While the thing wasn't rabid it was as close to wild as an animal in captivity could be. The whole time it was in my cabin it would tear everything it could apart. One night someone over heard me telling a counselor that it scared me and I was afraid it might attack me, needless to say an idea was hatched that day.

"I... don't think they ever thought it would go that far. I was tied up and left alone in the cabin while one of them told me it was the best way to get over my fears. Thankfully the counselors heard my screams before it was able to do any real or permeate damage."

Everyone was quiet after that. Tara was grateful to have the extra warmth but still found herself holding onto Ron. Bonnie and the rest of the girls couldn't find it in them to even look at him anymore, the pain that he had been threw and to still be able to smile as often at he did.

Ron suddenly jumped to his feet, "What was that?" he asked quickly as his head shot to the left.

After a moment of silence Kim got up and put her hand on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Easy Ron, it was probably just a squirrel. Look I'm going to have a look around and get some more fire wood."

"I'll join you Possible." Barkin said as he got up and walked to her, "Stoppable, keep Jones safe." Ron nodded as he turned back to the fire and patted the spot next to him. Halfway into the forest Barkin brought up what was on his mind. "Possible, how much of Stoppable's story were you aware of?"

"All but the attack," Kim said as she rubbed her arm, "I always thought that the reason he was late coming home was that his parents had taken him on a trip as an apology." A sudden snap echoed and caused Kim to jump slightly, "Wait, what was that?"

"Calm down Possible, Don't let Stop-"

Barkin's voice was cut off as he was suddenly dragged into a bush and before she had a chance to rush in after him a ball of sludge was shot at her. By the time she managed to get to the bush all that was left was a large webbed foot print. "RON! " Kim yelled as she ran back to the fire pit.

Back with the girls Ron was watching as Liz and Marcella walked off when he heard Kim scream his name. Thinking fast he yelled out, "Freeze you two!" when both girls stopped he said, "Hold it and wait with the others." Picking up a large branch and lit it on fire Ron readied himself for a fight when Kim came running out.

"Ron! It got Mr. Barkin!" Kim panted, "I have no idea what it was but it grabbed him and pulled him away before I had a chance to react, and then it just sort of spit up some sort of goo at me."

Ron growled slightly as he turned face and said, "Alright, gather up anything you have and follow me, we need a base and I know just the one." Ron started walking to the center of the camp, the girls quickly following him. "We're going to use my old cabin, number 13, but first we're going to make a pit stop at the kitchen."

"Good idea," Bonnie groaned, "I'm seriously hungry."

"You can look around but I doubt anything will be there." Ron said, "We're going to look for weapons of any kind. With luck there will be some knives laying around." It didn't take them very long to find some knives and Ron to bust a table leg to make a club.

After a short walk the group found themselves at the very edge of the camp, to find a very run down cabin. "Even the counselors didn't like you huh?" Hope asked in sympathy.

"I was a... problem child," Ron said with a small laugh, "I complained constantly and on several occasions attempted to turn them in to the cops." Kicking open the door Ron lead them in and leaned against the wall. "Alright ladies we're going to bunker in here until morning."

"What about Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked in worry.

"What about food?" Bonnie asked as most of the girls nodded.

Ron gave his club a quick spin as he said, "I was planning on standing guard in the hopes he comes back. As for food," Ron kicked a floor board to reveal a cash of bagged junk food. "It may be expired but Pop pop's pork chips have enough preservatives to last years. It's not much but it'll hold us until dawn."

Tara took a tentative bite only to shutter and strangle out, "It's not so bad..." she tried to gulp again, "It's definitely food... style..." Ron could only smile at the girl's attempt to at least try the food.

The sound of a shrill scream drew everyone's attention to the forest. "That has to be Mr. B. Bonnie, hold the fort, Kim you're with me!" Ron said as he dashed out of the cabin, avoiding any argument that might have arisen. Once Kim was at his side the two began scanning the area.

Running from the woods, babbling like a mad man, was Barkin who was covered in an odd green muck. Ron's nose curled when he caught whiff of what ever was coving him, 'No way that's regular mud...' he thought to himself as he grabbed a tree branch and began trying to rake it off the freaked out man.

While most of what he said when over both teen's heads one thing stuck out. "Did you say oozing muck?" Kim asked when the sound of a group of screaming girls. "The cabin!" Ron and Kim made it back just in time to see the cabin swell before bursting open in a wave of green goo.

Standing in the middle of the destroyed cabin was what looked like a large fish man, covered from head to toe in scales and muck with sharp claws and bright red eyes. The thing seemed to be out of breath as it wheezed while admiring it's work. All the girls were plastered onto every wall.

"That's the guy." Barkin said with a scowl.

Ron's nose curled again as he said, "So he's the one that is the cause of that smell."

"I heard that Sqeeb!" the thing said as it turned around with a dark smile. "Remember me?"

"Not really," Ron said as he discreetly positioned his makeshift club into a swinging position. Before he had the chance to use it the creature shot a ball of muck from his hand and knocked it out of Ron's hand.

"Oh come on Ronnie think!" it said with a laugh as it began walking towards him, "We switched places. You took my arts and crafts and I took your swim time!"

Something clicked in Ron's mind as he recalled the first time the life guard tried to get him into the water. "Gil?" Barkin and Kim both questioned the thing before he started shouting.

"Oh I am not longer Gil, NOW I AM GILL!"

After a moment of silence Ron finally had to ask, "Uh... what's the difference?"

Most of Gill's bravado dropped into an annoyed groan as he said, "I added an L. You know as in gill, as in THESE THINGS THAT GREW FROM MY NECK WHEN I MUTATED!"

Kim made a play at attacking Gill only for him to shot her onto a tree, and when Barkin tried the same he was shot the same way. "Back off, can't you see I'm trying to catch up with my old camp buddy?"

Ron tried to kick him only to have Gill catch it and throw him into one of hte cabin walls. Ron groaned as Gill walked up, "So Ron, did you ever hear why they shut down the camp?"

Getting back to his feet Ron growled, "I always assumed it had to do with the monkey incident."

Gill laughed darkly as he said, "Not quite. It turns out, oh you're going to love this, the lake had been polluted by run off from the science camp! Turning the lake toxic." Gill gestured to the camp across the lake.

Kim, always trying to get a hand on the situation, said, "Look we know lots of scientists, I'm sure one of them could cure you."

"Scientists?!" he asked as he turned on her, "Science made me like this!" Calming himself down he grinned again as he said, "Aren't you wondering how I managed to jam all your communications?"

Kim smirked back, "Equipment stolen from telecommunications camp."

Once again Gill's face dropped as he said, "Lucky guess."

"So you were the one behind the blow out," Kim said as she struggled against the muck, not liking how it was making her arms itch, "Why!"

Gill smiled again as he said, "All part of my plan, to get revenge on RON STOPPABLE!" As he finished he pointed a clawed finger at Ron.

"Part of me is terrified," Ron said as he stepped forward and smirked, feigning a bravery that he didn't feel, he needed a plan and he needed it now, "And yet part of me is flattered."

"Did I mention," Gill started as he circled around Ron to position himself in front of the cabin, "that contact with this muck will turn you into a mutant, just like me!" Immediately every girl began squirming as they started becoming frightened.

"Well you left that part out," Kim said sarcastically.

"This is Sick and Wrong!" Barkin shouted.

Once again Bonnie, in all her eloquence, shouted, "There is no way they're going to let a squad of mutants cheer leaders into the competition!"

It took far more will power that it should have to stop Gill from face palming, "There is no competition you idiots! Don't you get it? It was all a trap, and guess what Ronnie? You're next."

Ron, not liking that, made a quick plan. 'All right, time to play the hero.' he thought to himself as he started to step back. "Hey Gill, maybe this would be a good time to sing the camp Wannaweep friendship song." he said as he found his club.

Gill glared angrily at Ron before he started shooting muck everywhere. Fast as he could, and using reflexes he had no idea he had, Ron managed to knock one of the slime balls back into his eyes. Ron dashed past him and slide over to the bunkbeds. "Give it up Ronnie!" Gill yelled as he flailed about.

'Not while I have my patented cabin 13 escape tunnel.' he thought to himself as he opened the hatch. Ron looked up and quickly took in all the disbelieving looks before his eyes finally settled on Tara, who was pinned right next to him. Ron knew he didn't have the time to pry any of them off the walls so he did the only thing he could. Ron looked Tara right in the eyes, telling her everything she needed to know. He was coming back.

"Where are you Sqeeb?" Gill roared as he finally managed to clear his eyes of the muck. Looking around in rage he stomped around in a fit of rage before his eyes narrowed on one of the cheerleaders plastered on a bed. "You! Where is he?"

Tara gulped not wanting to rat out Ron but Bonnie had other ideas. "He's down there, there's a tunnel hidden under that floor panel." Tara and Kim both gaped at Bonnie but she just snorted, "Oh don't look at me like that! He just ditched us and you expect me to cover for him?"

"She has a point." Gill smirked as he tore the floor paneling off, "When I get my hands on him, I'll let you choose how I tear him apart!" With that he jumped down the hole.

While it had been years sense he had ever needed it Ron could still navigate was well as the pet mole rat in his pocket, which was a bit ironic the more he thought about it. Coming up to a three way fork in the path Ron could hear the sound a someone crash into the floor, obviously unaware of just how far the tunnel dropped. Ron dashed to the right and gave it a solid kick, causing it to collapse, 'This should buy me some time,' he thought before running threw the one on the left.

Gill, annoyed from the throbbing pain in his head where he had landed, heard the sound of rocks falling. After making sure that they weren't going to fall on him he rushed forward, tripping occasionally on an unseen rock, until he came across a fork in the road. "Nice try Ronnie," Gill said as he noticed a fresh pile of rocks, sneering he began tunneling into the pile, "But I'm not letting you get away that easily."

Popping his head out from under the bear skin rug, Ron looked around and heaved a sigh of relief. "Ok buddy," he said to Rufus who popped his head out of Ron's pocket, "We have a lot of work to do and not a whole lot of time to get it done. It's time to show Gill what I learned in arts and crafts!"

About an hour later back at the camps sight, Gill stomped forward in a rage. "Damn him!" he growled as he stomped over to Kim, "Where did he go?"

"How would I know?" Kim snapped as she began to feel a growing itch on her neck and back. "You were the one that followed him into the tunnel."

"Tunnels," Gill corrected in irritation, "That one lead to three others. One was a dead end that he had caved in to distract me, one was just a dead end, and the last lead to the damn arts and crafts building, which he was absent from. So I'll ask you again Ms. Possible," holding his claw up against he throat he asked again, "Where is Ron?"

The sound of a boat engine drew the attention of everyone as Gill began laughing, "He's on the lake? MY lake? How dumb can he be?" Without wasting a second Gill made a mad dash for the lake, never seeing the figure hiding in the brush.

'Thirty seconds,' Ron thought as he ran towards his safest bet, 'at best.' Quickly getting to Barkin Ron pulled out one of the knives he had managed to scrounge up in the kitchen and started slicing off the muck. As he cut Ron said, "I don't have time for a full explanation so pay attention. Once you're cut loose get Kim and start cutting free everyone you can. My little trick isn't going to hold Gill for long so-"

Right as Ron finished cutting Barkin free a boat with a screaming Gill flew over head and crashed into a near by cabin. "Scratch that, we're out of time," Ron said as he handed the knife to Barkin, "Work fast and don't worry about me, get everyone free."

Gill hadn't been this furious in a long time, reaching up and cutting the rope around his leg he landed on his feet in time to see Ron walking up calmly. "You," he snarled as he clinched his fists, "you tricked me!"

Ron smiled as he crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mock me Sqeeb!" Gill roared as he pointed at him. "You are not better than me! You're nothing, NOTHING! Without Kim Possible you couldn't do half of what you have! Don't you dare think you're better than me!"

Gill in all his fury became greatly confused when Ron started to laugh softly, "You know, the funny thing is that you're not really wrong. Without Kim I wouldn't have tried sky diving, deep sea swimming, fighting off goons twice my size. But threw it all I have pressed on. Unlike you I haven't blamed my problems on someone else. Which reminds me, is this important?" Ron asked as he tossed something into Gill's hands.

In Gill's hands was a bundle of wires running threw a small metal box. "What is this Sqeeb?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Ron said with a shrug, "It just looked like an important piece of the jamming device that tore apart, biggest piece in fact." Gill's jaw dropped at hearing this as he reexamined the thing in his palm. "I tried asking Wade but sense I didn't have the kimmunicator and I'm just terrible at describing things over the phone he didn't know. So I tried again with the police with the same result. I just thought that you might know."

All threw out his speech Ron had been slowly inching towards Gill so when the mutated teen let out a frustrated roar and lunged at him Ron needed only to uppercut him before pulling a cord and wrapping him in a tight net. "SQEEB!" Gill yelled as he struggled in his net, already seeing the flashing red and blue lights.

Quickly running back into the ruined cabin Ron started cutting away the muck from around Tara. "Are you okay Tara?" he asked as he took a knife from off the floor and began cutting her free.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine." Tara said with a slight stutter as she watched him cut her loose, only now still realizing Ron was still without his shirt. 'Sense when does Ron have those kinds of muscles?' she asked herself.

Ron finally managed to cut Tara loose which caused her to fall into his arms. "You sure you're okay?" he asked as he carefully looked her over. Ron could tell that she'd have some difficulty walking after being bound the way she had been so he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the clearing and gently placed her against a tree, never once noticing her blush.

Tara watched as Ron walked over and began cutting loose the rest of her squad and carrying them over as well. 'He's so brave,' she thought with a smile as he caught Liz before she could hit the floor. ' I can believe it took me this long to notice.'

Between Ron, Kim and Barkin they had managed to get everyone free. Ron was happy to see that none of the girls were mutated, though Barkin was looking a little green around the gills. "You doing okay over there Mr. B?" Ron asked.

Barkin was breathing heavily as he said, "Y-yeah... just having a bit of difficulty catching my breath."

"Don't worry Mr. B. I already asked Wade to get a hold of someone who could help with that." Ron said with a smile. Kim was obviously stunned by Ron's fore thought but she said nothing as she hugged Ron in pride.

While Kim talked to the police who were putting Gill into a tank, all the while he screamed obscenities, and Barkin was being detoxed, Ron found himself wrapped in a blanket sitting next to Tara. "I never got a chance to thank you Ron," Tara said as she leaned against him.

Ron smiled as he said, "Don't worry about it Tara, anyone would have done it."

Tara's face hardened as she said, "No Ron, they wouldn't." Turning to look Ron in the eye she continued, "Ron, you not only were dragged back to the source of all your fears, you were forced to confront them head on. While most people would have ran away, you came back and fought back to save a group of girls who up till then have treated like you were less than dirt." Tara's expression dropped as she said that.

Not liking seeing her sad like that Ron wrapped his arm around her as he said, "You were never mean to me, neither was Kim, besides I am in the hero game. Saving people is what I do. Besides," Ron smiled at her and said without a thought, "It's always been a dream of mine to save a beautiful damsel in distress."

Ron's eyes widened almost as wide as Tara's when he realized what he had just said as his face turned a cherry red. Tara couldn't help but find that face cute as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek however at that same moment he turned to apologize and the two locked lips.

Instead of pulling away like she thought she should Tara actually leaned into the kiss, going so far as to grab him by the back of his head to hold the timid boy in place. Ron felt like he was about to explode when he felt he soft lips on his, more so when he felt her wrap her arms around him, but quickly got into it. Ron tentatively placed his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer.

Kim and Barkin walked over to find the rest of the team slack jawed and staring striate ahead. Kim looked and smiled as she watched Ron make out with Tara, more than a bit surprised when he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer. "I should probably stop this," Barkin said with a raised eyebrow as he watched Ron pull Tara into his lap. 'Naw...' he thought to himself with a smile, 'He's earned this.'

Tara an Ron eventually separated for breath as the two looked each other in the eye, neither knowing what to do or say. Eventually Ron worked up the courage to ask, "T-Tara... would you l-like to g-go out with me? L-like on a date?"

Bonnie was about to start screaming when Kim put her into a head lock to silence her while Tara giggled, "Sure, how about next weekend, say eight?" Ron blushed heavily as he nodded quickly. "Wonderful," she said as she leaned in and gave him another kiss.

"Alright everyone," Barkin said as he finally felt the need to step in, "The police have agreed to give us a ride home. Let's move people!" While everyone else started to get into the cars Ron turned to give one last look at the camp. When Barkin noticed this he put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You okay Stoppable?"

Ron smiled and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just glad to be leaving this place." That said the two walked off, never noticing the eerie fog as it slowly rolled in and hiding the dark camp from sight.


End file.
